videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Parodius
La serie Parodius es una serie de videojuegos desarrollada por Konami que es una parodia de Gradius, hecho del que proviene su nombre (Parodius es una contracción de Parodia y Gradius). Aunque también parodia otras franquicias de Konami, tales como Antarctic Adventure, Castlevania, Xexex, Ganbare Goemon, Lethal Enforcers, Axelay, Thunder Cross, Taisen Puzzle Dama, Space Manbow, Tokimeki Memorial y TwinBee. Juegos ImageSize = width:350 height:400 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:10 top:10 right:0 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1988 till:2010 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:1988 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1988 Colors = id:blue value:rgb(0,0,0) id:red value:rgb(0.9,0.05,0.05) # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,1) Define $dw = shift:($dx,-8) PlotData= bar:Games color:red width:15 textcolor:blue align:left fontsize:S mark:(line,white) shift:($dx,-4) from:1988 till:2010 at:1988 text:Parodius (juego) at:1990 text:Parodius Da! -Shinwa kara Owarai e- at:1994 text:Gokujō Parodius! -Kako no Eikō o Motomete- at:1995 text:Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius at:1996 text:Sexy Parodius at:1997 text:Paro Wars at:1998 text:Little Pirates at:2000 text:CR Parodius Da! at:2006 text:CR Gokujyou Parodius! at:2007 text:Otomedius at:2010 text:Gokuraku Parodius La serie consta de Seis juegos (título, año de aparición y plataforma original). Además, tres partidos Pachislot basado en los personajes fueron puestos en libertad en 1998 y 2010: * パロディウス ～タコは地球を救う～ Parodius - Tako wa Chikyū o Sukū (Parodius: El pulpo que salva a la tierra) (1988, MSX) * パロディウスだ! －神話からお笑いへ－ Parodius Da! －Shinwa kara Owarai e－ (¡Es Parodius! －Del mito a la risa－) (1990, arcade) * 極上パロディウス Gokujō Parodius! ～Kako no Eikō o Motomete～ (El último Parodius ～En busca de la gloria pasada～) (1994, arcade) * 実況おしゃべりパロディウス Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius (Trampeando a Parodius) (1995, Super Famicom) * セクシーパロディウス Sexy Parodius (1996, arcade) * パロウォーズ Paro Wars (1997, PlayStation) * リトルパイレーツ Little Pirates (1998, Pachislot) * CR パロディウスだ! EX CR Parodius Da! EX (2000, Pachinko) * CR パロディウスだ! ZE CR Parodius Da! ZE (2000, Pachinko) * CR パロディウスだ! 2 CR Parodius Da! 2 (2000, Pachinko) * CR 極上パロディウス CR Gokujō Parodius! (2006, Pachinko) * オトメディウス Otomedius (2007, arcade) * 極楽パロディウス Gokuraku Parodius (2010, Pachislot) * 極楽パロディウス A Gokuraku Parodius A (2010, Pachislot) Se hicieron numerosas conversiones. Parodius - Tako wa Chikyū o Sukū se convirtió para móviles y para la Consola Virtual de Wii; Parodius Da! －Shinwa kara Owarai e－ para Game Boy, Famicom (NES), Super Famicom (SNES), PC Engine, PlayStation y Sega Saturn; Gokujō Parodius! para Super Famicom, PlayStation y Saturn. PlayStation y Saturn recibieron un recopilatorio llamado Gokujō Parodius Da! Deluxe Pack que reunía Parodius Da! －Shinwa kara Owarai e－ y Gokujō Parodius!. En enero de 2007, se publicó en Japón para PSP un recopilatorio titulado Parodius Portable que incluía los cinco primeros títulos de la franquicia. Los tres primeros juegos de la serie también fueron lanzados para teléfonos móviles. Pocos juegos se lanzaron fuera de Japón: Parodius Da! －Shinwa kara Owarai e－ y Gokujō Parodius! en Europa (como Parodius y Fantastic Journey respectivamente), pero jamás en Estados Unidos. Una de las razones por la que explica su ausencia en Norteamérica es la presencia de un personaje que supuestamente guarda parecido con el águila norteamericana en el escudo de los Estados Unidos y que lleva puesta una chistera con los colores y diseños (estrellas y barras) alusivos a la bandera de dicho país. Existe una secuela llamada Paro Wars, un juego de estrategia basado en Cosmic Wars, similar a Nintendo Wars. Aparte de Pentarou, sólo algunos de los personajes Parodius nativas (pulpo y similares) aparecen en este juego. En julio de 1998, fue lanzada una máquina tragaperras (pachislot) basada en el universo Parodius llamada . Posteriormente, en el año 2010, aparecerían 2 máquinas pachislot más: y . Asimismo, varias máquinas de pachinko con temática Parodius fueron lanzadas en Japón, como ''CR Parodius Da en el año 2000, CR Saikoro Tin Douty en agosto de 2004 o CR Gokujō Parodius en 2006. A finales del año 2007, Konami lanzó Otomedius ( , Acrónimo de Otome: Doncella y Gradius), cuyos personajes son estilizados a hermosas chicas en naves espaciales. Entre las naves a elegir están: "Vic Viper" de Gradius y Salamander (Piloteado por Aoba Anoa), "Lord British" de Salamander (Piloteado por Erul Tron), "Xel Viper" (Piloteado por Emon Five), "Murdock Viper" (Piloteado por Madoka, de las series de Twinbee), "Serenity Viper" de Xexex (Piloteada por Diol Twee) y "Bigcore Examina" (Piloteada por Tita Nium). Los personajes son diseñados por Mine Yoshizaki. Modalidades Personajes Algunos de ellos son: Originales: * Octopus, Takosuke, Takohiko y Belial, pulpos. Tako, conocido como pulpo o Mr.Parodius, aparece en el MSX Parodius, Parodius Da! -Shinwa kara Owarai e-. Él aparece de nuevo en Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius como narrador (Oshaberi), su esposa, Noriko, respectivamente, que narran el segundo jugador en la SS y Puertos PS1. Dos de sus hijos que utilizó como opciones en los juegos anteriores ocupó su lugar en los juegos siguientes: el primero, denominado como Takosuke, aparece en Gokujō Parodius! -Kako no Eikō o Motomete- junto con Belial (un pulpo hembra amarilla). Otro pulpo, Takohiko se lleva a cabo Takosuke en Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius. El Takosuke nombres y Takohiko son maletas de "Tako", la palabra japonesa para el pulpo, y los finales de los japoneses comunes los nombres de hombre ",-suke" y "-hiko". También haciendo los cameos: Un jefe de la etapa en Ganbare Goemon: Yukihime Kyuushutsu Emaki, sus brazos atrapados en un gigantesco plástico por mundo Marino en Ganbare Goemon: Uchuu Kaizoku Akogingu, se disfrazó de un pirata en Ganbare Goemon: Kurofune Tou no Nazo, varios personajes de Konami sobre Print Station en Mitsumete Knight R, el enemigo que escupe la bola de nieve en Goemon: Toukai Douchuu y sobre el titulo en New International Track & Field. * Hikaru y Akane, conejitas playmates volando sobre cohetes. Son las armas son tomados de Thunder Cross. Ellos fueron los jefes de Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius, muy probablemente como venganza por no haber sido presentado como personajes jugables. Vuelven los caracteres utilizables en Sexy Parodius. Las muchachas han aparecido como un cameo en otros juegos de Konami, como Wai Wai World, Quiz Gakumon No Susume, Ganbare Goemon 3: Shichijuurokubei no Karakuri Manji Gatame, Snatcher, Bishi Bashi Champ, TwinBee RPG, Bishi-Bashi Special, Bishi Bashi Champ Online, Shout! Shaberin Champ Mobile. En las cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh fue reemplazada}} a Gamble Angel Bunny de Anime Yu-Gi-Oh GX y cambian los nombres a Ruby y Cobalt en Otomedius Excellent. * Soitsu, Doitsu, Koitsu, y Aitsu, hombres-palo volando sobre avioncitos de papel. También son monstruos en el Yu-Gi-Oh! juego de cartas cuyos plenos poderes no pueden ser utilizadas a menos que se juegan en parejas. Sus nombres son de uso común en japonés términos de argot para referirse a personas que no se conoce (Doitsu = que, Koitsu = este tipo, Soitsu = ese tipo - lejos de los altavoces, pero cerca del oyente -, y Aitsu = ese tipo - lejos de los usuarios del chat). También hace un cameo en un libro, como el juego Tokimeki Memorial: Forever with you, como personaje desbloqueable en Speed King NEO KOBE 2045, y en Super Bishi Bashi Champ. * Michael y Gabriel, cerdos angélicos, el nombre de dos arcángeles cristianos. Son ligeramente basado en enemigos de cerdo ángel que aparece en Parodius Da! -Shinwa kara Owarai e-. Sus sets de armas se construyen en su mayoría de las armas utilizadas en la serie de Darius en Taito. Michael hace un pequeño cameo en TwinBee Yahho! como power-up. * Mambo y Samba, peces mola mola. están personaje está inspirado en oscuros MSX2 Tirador del Space Manbow. Ellos llevan el nombre de los estilos musicales de los mismos nombres, como juego de palabras con el diseño del "Space Manbow" buque (Como se ve como un pez mambo). Su arma establece la parodia que se utilizan en la serie R-Type, pero las armas, también se aplican con funciones de Xexex, como el láser de búsqueda. Mambo También puede utilizar cuatro tipos de láser, en el momento mediante las opciones de formación (tuvo también desde el Space Manbow) para crear diferentes combinaciones de arsenal láser. * Mike y Ran, gatos con lo que parece vendas entre sus piernas, de una manera cómica de lo que sugiere que han sido establecidos. Las armas de Mike se basa principalmente en Darius, en primer lugar, mientras que Ran tiene sus armas desde el R-Type Leo. * Sue y Memim, hadas. Sustituyen a Hikaru y Akane en Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius. * Ivan y Toby, dos Pingüinos de Aspecto Rudo. Sus nombres forman un juego de palabras de Iwatobi, el nombre japonés para el pingüinos de penacho amarillo que estén destinados a ser. Las cejas largas amarillo de este dúo son la característica más llamativa de esta especie de pingüinos en particular. Reemplazan Pentarou y Hanako en Sexy Parodius. En las cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh, Toby es denominado Flying Penguin. * Black Viper, nave espacial jugable en Sexy Parodius. (similar a Shooting Star). Lo más probable es base de Gradius III, Vic Viper, como el tema de Black Viper se llama "Salida de Sexy", que es una referencia al canción de Gradius III "Salida hacia el espacio". * General Poti, Comandante de los Perros, jugable solo en Paro Wars. De otras series de Konami: * Vic Viper y Lord British, naves de Gradius. * Twinbee y Winbee, robots de Twinbee. Ellos toman sus armas de las potencias campana pocos utilizados en las series. * Pentarou y Hanako, par de pingüinos, Pentarou es el hijo del Pingüino originalmente aparecidos de Antarctic Adventure, Penguin Adventure, Yume Penguin Monogatari, Tsurikko Penta, Super Fisherman Penta, Balloon Penta, Hie Hie Penta: Ice Cream Catcher, Penta no Tsuri Bōken DX y Kekkyoku Nankyoku Daibōken Taisen-ban ''(como parte de Konami Taisen Colusseum), Su conjunto de armas es una modificación de los utilizados en ''Gradius III, como la propagación pistola. Él es generalmente visto luciendo una ametralladora, en cuanto a la referencia a armas de armas famoso pingüino en Penguin Adventure. * Goemon y Ebisumaru, de Ganbare Goemon/''Legend of the Mystical Ninja. El primero fue jugable en MSX ''Parodius. * Upa y Rupa, bebés de Bio Miracle Bokutte Upa. Upa traduzcan sus armas de Seibu Kaihatsu de Raiden con las botellas de leche de su juego o chupetes. Lo nuevo en la armas con Rupa se basan en Toaplan de Truxton II. * Dracula-kun and Kid Dracula, vampiros de Akumajou Special: Boku Dracula-kun (NES/teléfonos móviles) y Kid Dracula (Game Boy), parodias de Castlevania. Conjunto en arma de Dracula-Kun imita al utilizado en Axelay, mientras que para Kid Dracula usaría Thunder Cross en conjunto de armas basados. Ambos conjuntos de armas se parodió con un Castlevania giro, como tener los murciélagos o las velas. De vez en cuando las paraguas sería utilizado como armas o incluso como un escudo, como para referirse de palo de Paragua-Murcielago de Kid Dracula. * Option y Multiple, burbujas de Vic Viper y Lord British, respectivamente. Tienen rostros para denotar conciencia de sí mismo y puede cambiar su forma mediante la activación de diversas capacidades Modoki, que vamos a pedir prestados algunos sistemas de armas de otros personajes. Curiosamente tienen pocos de Vic Viper o Lord British, como su propia "Opciones" / "múltiples". Aparecen como personajes jugables sólo en Sexy Parodius. * Popolon, caballero de Knightmare y su secuela Maze of Galious. Sólo aparece en el MSX Parodius. * Shooting Star, nave roja que aparece como un enemigo en TwinBee Yahho!, piloteada por Ace. * Momo-chan, Un perro jugador que aparece en el juego Susume! Taisen Puzzle Dama. Sólo aparece en el PlayStation de la estrategia: Paro Wars. * Sana, Una niña bruja en Pachislot Magical Halloween, Sólo aparece en Pachislot Gokuraku Parodius. Enemigos Algunos jefes son claras parodias de "Gradius" y el aspecto de los enemigos es más cómico: pingüinos, pulpos, odaliscas, globos, labios, mazorcas y moais. Música Predomina la escucha de música clásica europea y tradicional japonesa adaptadas a peculiares remixes con estilo electrónico, dance y techno. Campanas Originalmente en Twinbee hacen aparición en la serie, cambian de color (amarillo, blanco, verde, púrpura, rojo, azul) según el número de veces que se les dispare y al tomarlas dan puntaje o poderes especiales: megáfonos destructores, personajes parecidos al Pac-Man, bombas y ataques sofisticados. * Campana amarilla: aumenta puntuación. * Campana blanca: provee un megáfono que destruye a los enemigos con el sonido durante un corto período de tiempo. En Sexy Parodius aparece un personaje llamado Alex de aspecto semejante al Pac-Man que posee en medidor de vida. * Campana verde: Aumenta el tamaño del jugador al cuádruple y lo hace inmune durante un corto período de tiempo. * Campana púrpura, debilita a los enemigos.. * Campana roja: provee tres "Kiku beam", una miniatura del jugador que despliega una pared protectora delante de él.. * Campana azul: provee una super bomba que destruye a todos los enemigos en escena. Ruleta de poder Es una especie de rulete que contiene niveles de poder, los cuale se logran cuando esta gira y el jugador oprime el botón. El nivel "Oh" puede cuásar una pérdida de velocidad y de toda la energía. Poder La serie Parodius toma prestado el sistema de barra de encendido de la serie Gradius. Sin embargo, el orden y los tipos de power-ups son un tanto incompatibles entre los personajes, algunos personajes tienen más de un misil o no tener un arma láser de tipo, por ejemplo. Fiel a la serie de temas en los juegos, muchos de los conjuntos de armas son en realidad o armas directa o parodias prestado de las armas utilizadas en otros de Konami shoot-em-up, incluso ampliando para burlarse de la industria del juego de otros tiradores famosos, como Darius de Taito y el R-Type de IREM. Algunos poderes exclusivos para Parodius incluyen: * Homing misiles: Dos misiles se disparan al mismo tiempo y realizar el seguimiento del enemigo. * Doble: La mayoría de doble potencia de fuego dividir power-ups en más de dos direcciones. * B-Shot (Tiro Boomerang ): Incendios un boomerang que rebota en la primera pared o un enemigo golpea. Esto es tomado directamente del Thunder Cross. * Spread Gun: balas explotan al impactar, de manera similar a la bomba de propagación de los juegos de Gradius, o de forma más precisa, la bala de gravedad de Gradius Gaiden. Los enemigos pueden ser dañados en la explosión. * Opción: Las Opciones de Twinbee, conocido como Funshin en su serie de juegos, se conservan de su juego original, el Funshin sólo son visibles cuando se mueve y retractarse de la posición del jugador cuando el jugador deja de moverse. * Grado Arriba: Algunos personajes tienen este poder, en lugar de la opción. Aumenta la potencia de fuego de todas las armas disponibles. Por ejemplo, puede aumentar la potencia de fuego y desviar en más direcciones, anchura láser aumento, aumento de la tasa de despliegue de misiles, etc * Shields y Campos de Fuerza: "?" A diferencia de Gradius, que las etiquetas de escudo y la fuerza de campo power-ups como, juegos de Parodius etiqueta como potenciadores correctamente. * Oh!: Esto simplemente quita el jugador de todos los power-ups y la velocidad de series de movimientos a la normalidad. La voz en off dice: "¡Dios Mio!" en el ordeño de este poder hacia abajo. Esto también se llama "!?" en ''Parodius Da! -Shinwa kara Owarai e-''. Se incluye para añadir riesgo a la ruleta. Referencias Enlaces externos * 1UP, comparación de Parodius y Gradius en Nintendo. * Hardcore Gaming 101 - Parodius * Konami homepage for PSP Compilation * Otomedius (En japonés), Información detallada sobre Otomedius.